For You Only
by The Great Naxa
Summary: Because I love you...she whispered. Same as original fic, "Because I Love You" but with an alternate ending and a different title. CloudxAerith - Oneshot.


Ok, so this is pretty much the same thing as the original one - "Because I Love You."

Just with an alternate ending.

The other had a different, happier ending. Cause ya know...I want that for them damnit lol

So this is the other ending that was probably more expected.

Anyway...I love them both xD

Cloud x Aerith

I don't own them of FFVII...cause ya know...if I did things might be a little different lmao

* * *

"_Now…close your eyes…," _

"_Aerith…?"_

He spoke her name softly, as though he were keeping her his secret. His sapphire eyes began to get tired, and they slowly shut. She smiled down at his beautiful face. His head secure in her lap, in their field of flowers.

"_Why…?"_

He whispered suddenly.

"_Why?" _

The flower girl tilted her head, even though his eyes were closed. She put her hand on his cheek. She wasn't sure what he meant.

"_Why did you have to go…?"_

The day she left to pray for holy was the hardest day in her life. She wanted to cry that day when she walked away from Cloud. She could hear him calling her name, but she couldn't stop. She knew her destiny, but she wanted another. One with the one she loved most. She kissed him on the forehead and whispered in his ear,

"_because I love you,"_

Cloud opened his eyes only to see he had fallen asleep in his church, her church, their church. He sat up and felt something on his cheek. He wiped away a sparkling drop. Had Aerith been crying? He couldn't imagine tears coming from her magnificent emerald eyes. He heard her words over and over in his head. "Because I love you," he loved the way it sounded coming from her sweet voice. It had never been said before until now, but he knew. He had always loved her since the day they met. He wished he had said it back in time before he had awakened. He wanted to wipe away her tears. He thought about the day she left, how hard it must have been. She knew her fate, but she went anyway. Her courage gave him strength, as her love gave him life.

"Aerith…," he trailed off. The sun started shining bright, and rain began to fall. The cool rain felt nice on his warm skin. He knew she was there, but all he wanted was too touch her soft skin, feel her sweet lips on his own. All he wanted was her…forever.

_  
"You have me…always." _

He looked around suddenly, hearing a whisper in the wind. He smiled, and closed his eyes as the rain fell on his face.

"I love you, Aerith," he whispered. He didn't realize how good it felt to say it. He heard a sudden giggle, and turned around.

"Your cute," she smiled.

"Aerith?" he repeated unsure if she was actually standing in front of him.

She slowly walked up to him, and put her hand on his cheek. He put his hand on her hand, and squeezed. He wanted her to know, he would never let go.

"Close your eyes…," she whispered.

"I don't want you to disappear again," he frowned.

"Shh," she put her finger on his mouth, "close your eyes, don't worry."

He didn't want her to go, but he had full faith in her. He still felt her hand on his cheek; she could probably feel the heat in his face. Soon he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He put his right hand up naturally, and stroked her cheek, as he pulled her into a kiss. He could tell she yearned for him just as much as he yearned for her. The kiss was hard at first, but soon softened and turned more passionate. They held each other for what felt like an eternity and they didn't want to part. He opened his eyes when her lips separated from his. He looked into her glowing eyes as she smiled up at him.

He pulled her into an embrace, "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she tightened her arms around him.

"I don't want to let you go…,"

She grinned and whispered into his ear, "you don't have too…you never have too," she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I'm always with you," she pointed to his heart.

Though he knew she was always with him, it still wouldn't be like it is now. He wouldn't be able to touch her anymore.

Aerith stepped away from him slowly, telling him it was time for her to go.

"I'll come back…," she said as her image disappeared with the breeze.

As the rain stopped, Cloud's tears were now visible. Not only tears of sadness but tears of happiness.

"She'll be back," he slightly smiled, "and so will I," he stated and looked down at the flowers.

He hadn't felt her so strong in his heart before, and he knew she was there. Wherever he went, she was there.

Aerith was not gone.

And he knew that.

_Because I love you…_


End file.
